


The Weight of Failure

by kitkatwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Oikawa cries and Iwaizumi consoles him, Oikawa’s rly going through it, Understandable, did i mention i hate the middle school coach cause i hate him, that’s kinda it, they’re third years in middle school btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: Oikawa is a self-hatred magnet. Good thing Iwaizumi is here to keep him sane.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Weight of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a vent fic cause I failed a class I didn’t think I would fail so I’m just gonna vent my emotions through Oikawa okay thankssss

Hajime barely has time to look up from his homework to see who just barged into his room before Oikawa throws himself onto Hajime’s bed.

“Oi Shittykawa, you haven’t showered yet, have you?” Hajime barks, “get your sweaty body off my bed.”

Oikawa groans but refuses to move, so Hajime stands up with a sigh and makes his way over to his bed.

He grabs Oikawa’s biceps and hauls him off the bed, and lets out a yelp as Hajime throws him to the floor. Oikawa lays on his stomach, sniffling.

“It’s carpet, you’ll live.” Hajime tells him gruffly.

Oikawa continues to sniffle, so Hajime kneels down to check that he’s okay. He flips Oikawa onto his back with a grunt and stares at the boy next to him.

“You’re a really ugly crier, you know that, right?”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, but his trembling bottom lip gives him away.

Hajime sits down with a sigh.

“What happened? I didn’t throw you that hard, did I?”

“No no, nothing like that,” Oikawa waves his hand in front of his face as he sits up.

“Well you came into my room and threw yourself onto my bed, so clearly something’s wrong.” Hajime reasons, “spill it.”

Oikawa sighs shakily as he hunches in on himself, his walls shattering. He begins to cry harder; loud, ugly sobs that shake his body and cause fat tears to  _ plop  _ onto the carpet.

“I just—I try so  _ hard _ —I always have, and then Tobio-chan shows up and just ruins all my hard work.”

“Oikawa,” Hajime sighs. He cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair as he rubs gentle circles into his wrists. “There’s no way he would intentionally tear you down, and you’re still an amazing setter.”

Oikawa sniffs. “You don’t get it. I see the way Coach looks at him versus how he looks at me. Sure, I  _ used _ to be good, but Tobio-chan is like a shiny new toy he can’t wait to play with, while I’m just last-year’s model.”

“This isn’t Toy Story and you are not an inanimate object,” Hajime scolds. “Besides, he’s naturally going to be interested in Kageyama-kun because he’s new. Just because he’s joined the team doesn’t make you any less worthy.

Hajime gently lifts Oikawa’s chin and squeezes his wrists. “You are enough, Tooru. You always have and always will be. No matter where you go, glory will follow because ultimately  _ you _ are the one to lead your team to victory.”

Oikawa gives him a small but genuine smile. Hajime always scoffs at his too-wide smiles to please his fans, but Oikawa never gives those to Hajime.

He’s different.

Hajime is the person Oikawa can turn to when he feels like he’s falling apart and everything is spiraling out of control, because Hajime will always be there for him no matter what.

“Thanks,” Oikawa whispers as he leans his head on Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime hums and resumes running his calloused fingers through Oikawa’s soft locks until his breathing evens out, and falls asleep in Hajime’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just *clenches fists* love iwaoi so much.
> 
> Also can they please call each other Tooru and Hajime more often their names are _gorgeous_
> 
> Uhh thanks for reading btw I feel like short iwaoi fics are my brand now but I swear I’m writing a longer one and there is zero angst (hopefully)
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy) quarantine is very lonely and I need HQ friends


End file.
